Worth the Wait
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: "I promise, my way's better". Sam told him. And Tom didn't argue. He didn't want to lose him. So he waited for Sam Strickland.


A/N: I love this pairing, and I haven't been able to shake this idea. Hope you enjoy it.

Sam knocked on Tom's door on their first night in Boston and waited. The older man was dishevelled when he opened the door, in a t-shirt and boxers.

'Sam?' Tom raised an eyebrow. 'What are you doing up here?

'Looking for you. Can I come in?' Sam asked. Tom nodded, silently and stepped back from the door.

'Sam, it's been a long day. Can we get to the point?' Tom sat on the edge of his bed and Sam sat beside him.

'You remember how we talked about waiting?'

'How could I forget?' Tom muttered.

'I'm done waiting.' Sam whispered. Tom finally turned to look at him, eyes wide.

'Don't joke.'

'Who's joking?' Sam smiled. 'Tom, I know I said I wanted to wait, but it's been a while...'

'Four months.'

'That's almost as long as your longest relationship.' Sam pointed out. 'I promise it'll be worth the wait.'

Tom didn't say anything else. He just wrapped a hand around Sam's neck and pulled the younger man into a kiss. It was a surprisingly chaste kiss, by Tom's standards, until Sam chose to open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

Tom's hands came to rest on Sam's waist, neither pushing him away nor pulling him closer; their presence made Sam relax into the touch and he started pushing Tom's shirt off.

Tom gasped when he felt Sam's lips on his chest, gripping the younger man's shirt so tightly he half expected it to rip apart in his hands. Every brush of Sam's lips over his sensitive nipples was torture; Tom briefly wondered if the waiting was the reason for the overwhelming pleasure that shot through him, but then he thought that was probably just a result of Sam touching him. The dancer could set him in fire with no more than a look, so every touch made him blaze.

'Tom?' Tom hadn't even realised his eyes were closed until they snapped open to see Sam's concerned face. 'You ok?' Tom shook his head.

'So much better than ok.' He answered breathlessly. 'Why?'

'You've never been quite for this long.' Sam teased. Tom just shook his head, reaching for the hem of Sam's shirt.

Tom had seen the dancer shirtless before – if nothing else the "costume" for 'Don't Say Yes' left little to the imagination – but something about it this time made it hard for him to breathe. He ran his palm over Sam's chest, lingering just a little too long on his abs.

'You're staring.' Sam murmured. Tom blushed but he still couldn't quite drag his eyes away.

'Sorry.' He whispered, finally looking into Sam's eyes. 'I don't normally date dancers; I'd forgotten how good tight muscles felt under my hands.'

'Don't apologise.' Sam smiled; running a hand through Tom's dishevelled hair. 'It's cute.'

Tom just shook his head and pressed his lips against Sam's. If the earlier kiss was chaste by Tom's standards then this one was violent by Sam's. Tom's hands were suddenly everywhere at once, while the musician's tongue plunged into his mouth. Sam groaned into the kiss when Tom's hands flicked open his belt, along with the button of his jeans.

'Too fast?' Tom asked when Sam pulled back. He silently prayed that Sam wouldn't stop him now. Tom thanked the God he didn't even believe in when Sam shook his head.

'You're not the only one who's been waiting.' Sam reminded. 'I need this as much as you do.'

Tom didn't answer. Instead he freed Sam's straining erection from the confines of his jeans, and wrapped his lips tightly around the head.

Sam fell backwards onto the bed, his eyes rolling back in his head as Tom began his torturously slow oral assault on Sam's length.

The noises Tom pulled from Sam's throat – an enticing combination of whimpers and moans and sobs – shot straight to the older man's erection and made his length twitch in his boxers.

When Sam managed to stutter out a warning of his impending climax Tom simply hummed around his length, the sound vibrating through the dancer's whole body; Tom savoured the delicious taste of Sam's climax, sucking him clean before kissing his way back up the dancer's muscled chest.

Sam gripped his length through the thin cotton of his boxers and Tom almost screamed at the friction.

Sam's lips hadn't even made it to Tom's waistband when the older man stopped him.

'Sam, please, I can't wait any longer; please.' He murmured. 'Please just let me take you.' Tom pleaded.

She nodded once, quietly.

'Do you have...?' Sam trailed off, knowing Tom understood the question.

'I think so.' Tom murmured, getting to his feet. He retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair and rifled through the pockets until he came up with a travel-sized bottle of lube and a condom.

'How long have you been carrying those around?' Sam asked. Tom blushed.

'A while.' He confessed, crawling over Sam's body and pressing their lips together as he ground his erection against Sam's.

Sam gasped when one slick finger slipped past the tight ring of muscle. He hooked his legs around Tom's waist, giving the older man easier access to his quivering hole.

'Relax.' Tom whispered as he added a second finger. 'You're so tight.' He whispered against Sam's shoulder. 'Do you want me to slow down?' He asked, gently scissoring his fingers.

'I'm fine.' Sam answered. 'Fuck!' He cried out when Tom's finger brushed against *that* spot inside of him. Tom smiled, moving his fingers a little faster. 'Need you.' Sam growled.

'One more finger.' Tom insisted, adding a third before Sam could protest. The dancer clenched around the initial intrusion but, with a shaky exhalation, he relaxed around Tom's fingers. 'Ready?' He asked.

'Yes!' Sam almost shouted in his desperation. Tom chuckled to himself. He pulled off his boxers, ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it over his length.

He'd intended to enter the younger man slowly; he'd intended to let the younger man adjust to him; but you know that they say about good intentions. As soon as the head of Tom's erection breeched the tight ring of muscle he couldn't stop himself, and he thrust hard into the dancer.

Sam whimpered at the intrusion and the sound was enough to make Tom stop, hovering over Sam's body – sweat beading on his temples as he concentrated on staying perfectly still.

'Move.' Sam finally whispered. Tom buried his face in Sam's neck, letting out a relieved breath, and started rocking his hips.

He told himself he was setting a slow pace for Sam's benefit, but Tom couldn't deny how much he loved the slow build up. John used to say he was a masochist – because he liked denying himself orgasm for as long as possible. Tom conceded that maybe he was, but the longer he staved off his climax the more intense it was when he finally allowed himself release.

But it had been four months and despite how much he wanted this moment to last, Tom couldn't stop himself from increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Sam's eyes snapped open at one particularly hard thrust that hit his prostate, and when his eyes met Tom's the older man could've cum right then.

'Stop it.' Tom growled, when Sam clenched his muscles around Tom's length.

'Not until I feel you explode.' Sam answered.

God, Tom thought, his voice was all husky when he was aroused and it was the sexiest thing Tom had ever heard.

'Please.' Sam whispered. And that one word was Tom's undoing. Every muscle in his body went taut as he climax raged through him and jets of hot cum burst from his throbbing erection.

Tom hadn't realised that Sam was cumming with him until he saw the evidence of the dancer's release on his abs.

The musician couldn't resist swiping his finger through the glistening liquid and sucking it clean. He repeated the motion until no evidence of Sam's climax remained. Finally, Tom pulled away from the dancer, tossing the used condom into the trash and pulling Sam into his arms.

'Was it worth the wait?' Sam asked, resting his head on Tom's chest. He could hear the sound of Tom's pounding heart, and the silence made him nervous. 'Tom?' He prompted.

'I love you.' Tom whispered.

'That wasn't quite the answer I was looking for.' Sam teased. When he lifted his head and met Tom's gaze he knew now was not a good day for jokes. 'I love you too.'

'It was worth the wait.' Tom finally answered. 'Just please, don't make me wait four months for the next time.'

'How about four days?' Sam smiled. 'If we make it through previews in one piece, I'll be at your apartment our first night back in New York. You can make love to me in your own bed.'

'Can't wait.' Tom mumbled sleepily.

'Too old for round two?' Sam teased, running his hand down to Tom's over-sensitive length. His cock responded even if he didn't want it to.

'Never.' Tom answered, rolling them over in one swift move so that he was on top of the dancer again. 'It's going to be the longest night of your life, Sam Strickland.'

'Promises, promises.' Sam teased, pulling Tom into a violent kiss.

A/N: You know what to do ;-)


End file.
